Dominación
by chocolana
Summary: ¿Cómo lograr la dominación perfecta? Siendo el mejor jugador, aquel que engaña a todos, pero siempre tendrás aunque sea un opositor, y es por ello que buscarás cómo dominarlo a cualquier costo


Chocolana: Y bue, v.v estaba desaparecida, pero pienso volver... Entré a la Universidad y en ello andaba. Aquí les traje un One- Shot!

Inspirada en la canción Sonne de Rammstein.

Historia Completa (One- Shot)

Pareja: Drarry

Narrador: Protagonista.

* * *

**DOMINACIÓN**

**

* * *

  
**

Apariencia angelical que guarda el pensar de un demonio, voz suave y melodiosa que consume los cerebros y los engaña haciendo pensar que eres el ser más hermoso y bueno del planeta. Poseedor de una suave figura que aparenta ser frágil y obliga a sentir la necesidad de protegerte mientras que la verdad es que guardas la fuerza de un monstruo, todo esto complementando con el color de tus ojos que acompañan benignamente tu sonrisa que invita a complacer cada deseo que pides.

Eres un sinvergüenza que se mete en la vida ajena, y los vas carcomiendo profunda y vertiginosamente a un ritmo realmente aturdidor, un manipulador que está consciente de ello y no duda en aprovecharlo a su favor. Si has sufrido realmente o no para justificar tus actos no es necesario, te conozco bien y soy el único que realmente lo hace, a mi no me engañas con tus bellas caras, con tu voz melodiosa, con tus ojos encantadores y tu cuerpo frágil, tú y tu angelical figura no son capaces de dominarme a mi, porque se bien que detrás de todas esas apariencias se resguarda un demonio más que preparado para asesinar.

Nadie puede evitar siquiera mirarte con deseo, porque además de todo lo que ya he dicho de ti, resultas realmente atractivo y tu bastardo maldito lo usas ¿o me vas a negar que es así como has conseguido llegar a donde estás? logras que cualquiera olvide y perdone lo que has hecho y lo que haces, y aunque yo grite y anuncie como eres en verdad ya nadie me va a creer, ni aún siendo quien soy lo harán, porque has obtenido tu objetivo: el engaño perfecto. Y es verdad, eres totalmente perfecto, tan perfecto que me provocas ganas de acabar con tu vida y con las mentiras que has creado y que la gente- incluso los más brillantes-, han terminado por creer como cierto, me dicen que estoy quedándome en el pasado y que ya no eres así, son tan ilusos que no ven como tú le has cosido cuerdas, siendo ahora tus marionetas a las que manejas totalmente a tu antojo. Cada día consigues más y más adeptos a ti, mayor influencia casi inamovible, tu sonrisa acompaña cada una de tus jugadas y con los años has conseguido hasta ocultar en el reflejo de tus ojos tus deseos e intensiones, como te detesto, te aborrezco, me produces naucias, te detesto, deseo matarte lenta y dolorosamente para que pagues por todos tus pecados, mentiras y actos, pero no se me ha dado la oportunidad ya que cada vez estás más a salvo, más seguro y no puedo contra ello ¡Por la mierda, tu y tus putos planes malignos que te resultan como se te da la gana!

No hay lugar alguno en donde no esté tu foto, tu nombre, tus contribuciones, aliados y se mencione de ti, y eso me enferma...

Se ha abierto la puerta, maldito viento y más maldita la puerta misma por tener malo el seguro y no poder cerrarse como la gente, interrumpiéndome nuevamente mí monólogo interior sobre ti y tu existencia de falacias que satisfacen al pueblo. Debo y cierro nuevamente esa puerta maldita, seguramente hasta ella está de tu parte y es por ello que me ha interrumpido.

Tomas la justicia por tus propias manos sin enunciarlo ante los demás, tienes a todos comiendo de la palma de tu bellas manos, esas manos suaves y aterciopeladas que creo sentir recorrer mi piel, y como con el calor que desprenden comienzas a manejar mi cuerpo, hasta creo sentirlas acariciándome tratando de manipularme a mi también con ello, tu calor me desespera, me enloquece, incluso creo sentir tu respiración sobre mi cuello, no puedo evitar sentir placer al pensar en ello, pero debe ser sólo mi imaginación, que hasta allí me intentas manejar ya que soy yo el único que no te cree, el único que te falta convencer.

¡Sal, sal de mi mente y deja de hacerme pensar que te siento! ¡Por Dios, Merlín y todo juntos! Hasta ahora creo verte con ese odioso gesto que utilizas cuando quieres conseguir algo, una de tus manos sube hasta mi rostro para acariciarlo parsimoniamente, para después tomar mi mentón con las yemas de tus dedos en un roce casi inexistente, acercas tu rostro al mío y con ello tus labios por fin demuestran la verdad, sonríes con burla y superioridad, la distancia de tus labios es mínima, se rozan, me besas, me dejas sentir tu sabor a chocolate... ¿Chocolate? ¿su sabor? pero si yo no...

¡Mierda! Eras realmente tu bastardo, sabía que no podía estar imaginándome tanto, no evitas soltar una carcajada burlesca mientras me observas, me viste disfrutar bajo tus caricias, dejándome dominar por un breve momento al pensar que sólo eras un producto de mi imaginación dañina. Ahora me miras con esa sonrisa que tanto me molesta, he quedado en silencio, no sé que decirte ya que solamente puedo pensar, ya que mi boca ha enmudecido y no accede a pronunciar ruido alguno. Te comienzas a acercar nuevamente hacia mi, voy retrocediendo cada vez que avanzas sin que quiera hacerlo, no puedo controlarlo, por fin me alcanzas, estoy acorralado entre la perilla de la puerta maldita que por fin aprendió a cerrar como la gente y uno de tus brazos, con tu mano libre me agarras desde el mentón de la cara, estás siendo algo brusco, me miras directamente a los ojos, te apegas mas a mi cuerpo, dejando una de tus piernas entre el medio de las mías, no pienso permitírtelo.

¿Sabías que detesto? Creo que me has leído la mente antes incluso de que fuera consciente de mi pensamiento, con un movimiento rápido me has sujetado, con una sola mano has atrapado mis muñecas, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza, trato de soltarme, pero me has inutilizado e inmovilizado totalmente, posees actualmente mayor fuerza que yo, y hasta en este momento todo esta a tu favor, ya que ni recuerdo algún hechizo con el cual librarme de ti, ahora estoy totalmente a tu antojo, lo sabes y es por ello que la sonrisa burlesca de tu rostro se ha ensanchado, tus ojos brillan con malicia, acortas la distancia de nuestros labios, ya no existe separación alguna, tu sabor de chocolate me embriaga, intento de todas maneras evitarlo, romperlo, pero nada funciona, peor, para mi desgracia me está comenzando a gustar deleitarme con tus blandos, deliciosos y magníficos labios, voy a perder la cabeza, no más, no seré capaz de aguantar y resistirte más.

Tú y tu inconformismo se hacen presente al con tu lengua acariciarme la boca, al juntar tu cadera con la mía, al acariciar mi pecho con tu otra mano y yo peleo conmigo mismo por no besarte. Ahora se te ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de succionarme el labio inferior, te beso, te beso, ya casi no pienso, sólo te siento, eres exquisitamente detestable, ya no evito disfrutar de tus caricias, de tu calor, me sueltas las muñecas, sabes que ya no te apartaré, porque haz logrado finalmente manejarme.

Mis manos te buscan y tú no las detienes, todavía me besas, siento tu lengua chocar con la mía y enredarse en ella, sonríes en el beso, reconoces tu triunfo y eso te complace ya que eres un ser despreciable. Detienes el beso, dejando reposar tu frente en la mía, nuestras respiraciones se escuchan agitadas y el calor se ha incrementado, tengo los párpados cerrados, pero se que sonríes, separas tu cabeza de la mía y a acercas tu boca a mi oreja, me susurras al oído: "Jaque mate, hoy ha caído el rey" abro la boca para protestar, pero tu lengua, labios y dientes me sujetan el lóbulo, comienzas a lamerlo, besarlo, morderlo, yo me retuerzo y gimo mientras con ello vas cada vez tocándome más pasionalmente.

Sí, lo admito, ya me controlas como a los demás, pero yo seguiré sabiendo la verdad. Se han acabado las jugadas en el tablero. Hoy es el día, en que tú: Draco Malfoy, vil serpiente rastrera has conseguido dominarme y con ello, acabar con la oposición hacia tu persona, has conseguido dominar a todo y todos.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

Chocolana: Espero les guste y que no deseeis matarme v.v

Nota: PIENSO CONTINUAR MIS FICS, NO ME LINCHEIS POR FAVOR ;O;


End file.
